Which One Is Which?
by langstonlover
Summary: To most people, Eliot's newborn twin sons, JT and Lindsey, are almost exactly the same, but to their daddy they are both one of kind :)


"They're so tiny." Parker cooed as she looked into the tiny wooden cradle at the two little newborn baby boys. Slowly she reached her hand in and stroked the soft dark hair on both of the babies tiny heads. One of the tiny newborns made a sound of protest at Parker's touch. Eliot whipped his head around, at the sound of his son's whimper and have Parker an irritated look. "Leave em' alone, Parker." He said, firmly. "It took an hour to get them both to sleep again, and I'd like them to stay that way."

Parker made a pouty face and continued to watch the sleeping little ones. "Which one is which, Eliot?" She asked after awhile. "I can't tell them apart at all." Eliot growled, and put down the ladle he was using to stir the pot of soup he was making for supper. He walked over to where Parker was sitting next to the cradle in which his tiny little twin boys were sleeping. "I'm gonna tell ya one more time Parker..." He whispered, so that he wouldn't wake the babies. "This one is JT." He said, pointing to the baby that was closest to Parker. "And this one is Lindsey." He finished, pointing at the other tiny baby.

Parker gave him a seriously confused look. "But how do you tell them apart?" She asked. Eliot looked at her, shocked. "Seriously?" He asked her. "You can't tell them apart at all? Are you blind or somethin'?" "Nope." Parker said, putting her face as close to the twins as she could get it. Eliot pulled her back.

"Dammit, Parker." He cursed under his breath. "You're gonna wake them up, now knock it off!" Parker crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "You're being mean, Eliot." She wined. Eliot mumbled something as he fixed the blanket that was covering his son's. "I'm not being mean, Parker." He said. "I just don't wanna have to get them back to sleep if you wake them up." Parker sighed and scooted closer to the cradle again. "I wont wake them up." She said, reaching her hand into the cradle again and stroking one of the babies soft skin. "Awe, you're such a cute little baby, JT." She cooed. The baby whimpered and Eliot pulled Parker back again, to keep her from waking the babies.

"Dammit, Parker, when I tell ya to leave them alone, It means I want you to leave them alone!" He said, firmly. "And besides, that's Lindsey. JT is the one on the left." Parker groaned. "How do you tell?" She asked, frustrated. Eliot groaned in frustration and cupped a hand to his face. He didn't understand how no one could tell the twins apart. Sure they were identical, but their were so many ways that they were different from one another. He could tell them apart easily. It wasn't hard at all. Even their cries sounded unique to him. He could tell his boys apart in million different ways, but for some reason, no one else could, and it really frustrated him.

He opened his mouth to try to tell Parker all the ways to tell the twins apart, but he stopped when he looked into the cradle at his two precious bundles. They were smiling in their sleep. That was the easiest way to tell them apart. Their smiles. They were completely different from each other, just like the personalities that they reflected. Lindsey's smile was only slight, kind of like a grin, a kind of suspicious grin. It made you feel like he knew something that you didn't yet. Like he could see what was to happen next. Ofcourse thats how Lindsey was. He always seemed to predict things before they happened, like he had known it would happen all along. That was Lindsey. He was a little trickster.

His smile though was much different from JT's smile, which was full, and bright. It made you feel happy when you saw it. It was like a bright ray of sunshine that could brighten even the darkest of days up in a heartbeat. And that's exactly how JT was. He was just a little bundle of happiness and contentment. It didn't seem like their was anything at all that could put him in a bad mood. He'd been that way since birth. Actually when he was born the doctor had sworn that he had come out wearing that very same smile. That was JT alright, so innocent and full of happiness.

Eliot smiled as he watched his boys, and their precious one of a kind smiles. Reluctantly he looked away and turned to Parker. "There's your answer right there." He told her. "That's how you tell them apart." Parker looked into the cradle at the two tiny babies. "I still can't tell which one is which." She stated in frustration. Eliot grinned. "Well I can." He said, reaching into the cradle gently and taking his precious little ones into his big string arms. He looked down into their darling little faces. He knew which one was which. Lindsey was lying in his left arm and JT was resting in his right. He smiled to himself as he watched his boys, flashing those smiles at him again in their sleep. Sure, no one else could ever tell the difference between the two tiny babies, but he could tell them apart just fine. He leaned down and kissed both of the boy's on their tiny heads. No matter how much alike the two boys looked, each of them would always be one of a kind to him.

THE END :)


End file.
